Un cambio en la historia
by sarahmaria98
Summary: AU: Y si Balinor no se hubiera ido solo... y si Hunith lo hubiera acompañado en que cambiaría la historia. Vamos a ver que pasa con Merlin al crecer en el bosque, ¿como conocerá a Arturo? es mi primera historia publicada aquí. Es como una serie de one-shots que siguen una misma historia
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí, gracias por leer… bueno esta es la historia.**

PROLOGO

CORRE… es lo único que pasaba por la mente de Balinor mientras corría por el bosque, llevaba casi un día huyendo de los caballeros de Camelot, desde que el médico de la corte, Gayo, lo había liberado de las mazmorras. La gran purga había empezado ya hace un año poco después de la muerte de la reina Ygraine, desde entonces él había estado huyendo, nunca quedándose mucho tiempo en un lugar. Ahora corría por el bosque perseguido por caballeros y perros como si solo fuera un animal al que hay que cazar, dejando atrás a la única familia que le quedaba y siendo el último de su raza. Las ramas de los árboles y arbustos dejaban pequeños cortes en su ropa y piel tenía un flecha en el hombro la cual le habían lanzado hace poco, pero lo único en su mente era… corre.

Tenía una dirección, un nombre y un pueblo en el que le darían refugio según sabia solo tenía que llegar a Elenor, a Hunith. Balinor se escondió entre las raíces de un árbol, sus piernas dolían y sus heridas escocían _que pasen de largo, que pasen de largo _invadió su mente, las pisadas se acercaban igual que el tintinear de las cotas de malla o los aullidos de los perros, se acercaban casi estaban sobre él. _Que pasen de largo. _Pies y patas pasaron enfrente de él deteniéndose unos segundo para luego seguir adelante. Soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que retenía y se quedó quieto hasta que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse para luego salir y dirigirse de nuevo a la frontera de Camelot para cruzarla y llegar a Elenor. Corto la flecha para que no fuera tan incómoda pero no la quito, sabía que al quitarla podría hacerle más mal que bien ya que las artes curativas no se le deban muy bien y solo sabía lo básico. Comino por otro día y medio solo deteniéndose para comer algunas bayas de los arbustos que veía, además de tomar agua en los ríos y riachuelos y por ultimo para dormir un poco, no es que sus heridas lo dejaran dormir mucho.

A mediodía del tercer día pudo ver un conjunto de casas rodeadas de campos y con unas cuantas vacas. A las orillas del pueblo había una pequeña casita rodeada de un jardín con muchas plantas y flores. Se acercó a paso lento hasta la casa con lo último de sus fuerzas y toco la puerta. Abrió la puerta una joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros piel tan blanca como la luna, se le quedo viendo a él por unos segundos hasta que Balinor abrió la boca y pregunto con una voz seca y rasposa por falta de uso

-¿Hunith?- ella asistió todavía sin decir una palabra y luego se desmallo.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: Perdón al ortografía no es mi punto fuerte. Gracias por leer.**

CAPITULO 1

El verano se acercaba y habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera vez que Balinor y Hunith se avían visto aquel mediodía cuando Balinor se había desmallado en parte por el cansancio y en parte por las heridas y rasguños que había sufrido su cuerpo, tanto en la captura como en el escape de Camelot. En ese tiempo poco a poca las heridas se habían sanado y tanto Balinor como Hunith se habían encariñado uno con el otro. Desde el momento en que Hunith le había permitido levantarse cuando ella había considerado que las heridas que había recibido estaban lo suficientemente curadas como para que se pudiera mover, este le había ayudado en todo lo que podía, desde ayudarle a barrer la casa a recolectar las plantas que necesitaba del jardín o del bosque. Estas semanas también pasaron entre sonrisas discretas, miradas escondidas por parte de los dos habitantes de la casa, además de las preguntas de los vecinos por saber quién era el misterioso visitante. Hunith ya había tenido visitantes antes, pero ninguno se había quedado tanto tiempo, una semana era lo máximo y luego ella los mandaba más profundo en el reino. Esta vez no era así.

Una mañana común y corriente a las afueras de Elenor en la casita de Hunith empezaba con Hunitn despertando a Balinor que dormía en no de los catres que tenía para los enfermos en un lugar separado del resto del hogar por una manta y revisando todas sus heridas, para luego irse a preparar el desayuno para los dos, pero esta vez fue distinto, aparte del pequeño gracias que le deba Balinor todos los días después de que revisaba sus heridas antes de que se levantara del todo después de revisas la herida de su hombro, él le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha dejando a Hunith congelada en su lugar mientras el color poco a poca se hacía paso en sus mejillas y alejarse poco a poco murmurando un pequeño de nada y algo del desayuno para lego salir rápidamente completamente sonrojada dejando a Balinor sin saber cómo seguir.

En el desayuno no se mencionó nada del beso solo pequeños conversaciones incomodas, así siguió el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, llego el momento al atardecer en que Balinor no pudo aguantar más las charlas cortas o los silencios incomodos y decidió hablar de lo sucedido en la mañana y saber si ella no sentía lo mimo por él, como él sentía por ella, saber si ella no lo quería como el suponía.

Ella estaba trabajando en el jardín recolectando yerbas cuando Balinor de acerco por detrás y suavemente toco el hombro de Hunith para llamar su atención, ella dio un pequeño salto y se voltio para ver quien le hablaba, al ver que era Balinor se tensó un poco, para luego relajarse, y poco a poco sonrojarse.

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Balinor en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que al verla a los ojos sus palabras se atorarían en su garganta y quedaría mudo con solo una mirada.

-claro- Hunith contesto igual en voz baja, ella tomo el mando y los dirigió a la casa solo deteniéndose para recoger la sesta con las plantas que había estado recogiendo.

Cuando entraron a la casa el sol se terminaba de poner revelando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo casi nocturno. Hunith dejo la sesta en la esquina de la mesa y puso a hervir un caldero en el fuego para la cena de mas tarde, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro, pero ninguno atreviéndose a mirar directamente al otro, el silencio duro unos segundos más, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego hasta que Balinor empezó a hablar lento y tranquilo casi temeroso

-no sé, si a ti te pareció bien… ese beso de la mañana, pero para mí estuvo bien porque te quiero… te quiero y comprendo si no me quieres, si te incomode pero solo quiero decirte– se detuvo y se levantó de la mesa todavía sin verla y se acercó a la ventana –mira las estrellas, mira como brillan por ti, por todo lo que haces… porque no hay persona más amable, gentil y generosa en el mundo, porque no hay persona más bella… porque a mi parecer las estrellas brillas para intenta ser tan hermosas y bellas como tú,… pero a mis ojos… no hay nada más bello que tú, porque te quiero… porque te amo y … comprenderé si no me quieres, pero como quiera seré feliz… seré feliz porque llegue a conocer a alguien tan maravillosa como tú, -Balinor dejo de mirar la ventana para ver a Hunith con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en sus labios ella se acercó de a Balinor y se colocó justo enfrente de él. Coloco su mano derecha sobre al magilla de Balinor, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-yo también te quiero… te amo- y junto sus labios sobre los de él en un pequeño y tierno beso. Se separaron cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, y poco a poco ella retiro su mano de la mejilla de él, para luego solo darse vuelta y empezar a preparar la cena con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa tan tierna y gentil que hizo que Balinor se enamorará más de ella si eso era posible, al mismo tiempo que se llenaba de alegría al darse cuenta que ella lo quería, no solo lo quería lo amaba, no podía caber en si su felicidad. Junto las dos manos y murmuro unas palabras en la antigua religión, por un instante sus ojos se volvieron de un brillante oro, para luego regresar a su color normal y abrir las manos revelando una delicada flor amarilla.

Se acercó por la espalda de Hunith mientras ella cortaba los vegetales para la cena y deslizo con delicadeza la flor en su cabello para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y agarrar la cesta con las plantas y empezándolas a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares alrededor de la casita. Poco a poco el olor de la cena se fue extendiendo por toda la casa indicando que esta estaba ya lista, Balinor puso la mesa y Hunith sirvió la cena, los dos contentos y felices de saber que sus sentimientos por el otro eran correspondidos, siendo una de las muchas cenas que compartirían juntos contando historias y sueños imaginándose un futuro juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**perdón la tardanza, estudiar para laboratorista no es fácil. Bueno aquie está la historia, aquí es donde todo cambia sin más preanvulo...**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El tiempo pasa como siempre, algunos dicen que pasa muy lento cuando esperas algo, pero es eterno cuando estas enamorado. Pero que pasa cuando estas esperando algo y al mismo tiempo estas enamorado, bueno, es eternamente lento el tiempo pero no es que la pareja se quejé al fin es más tiempo que pasar con el otro. Ya casi había pasado una año desde que Hunith abrió la puerta para encontrar a un maltratado y mal herido Balinor frente a esta. Y que mejor forma de celebrar todo una año de estar con la persona que tanto amas que con una boda... Así es Balinor y Hunith se iban a casar, sería una boda sencilla, los casaría el jefe de la aldea, asistirían sólo los amigos más cercanos y vendría el hermano mayor de Hunith, Galius, desde Camelot para asistir a la boda. Galius también era el responsable de haber liberado a Balinor de las mazmorras de Camelot y dirigirlo hacia Hunith, además el era también el galeno de la corte.

Había sido un verano perfecto para las cosechas, y empezaba ha ser un otoño hermoso para una boda todo se veía perfectamente en calma... Si sólo supieran que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Todo comerciante que pasara por Camelot sabía el nombre y el aspecto del hombre el cual el rey Uther pagaría 100 monedas de oro solo por información, sin importar si era falsa o no pero si era verdadera se pagarían otras 100 monedas, de su paradero, asta el momento todo la información había sido falsa. Pero al parecer la suerte le sonreía al cruzar la frontera de Camelot y llegar aún pequeño pueblo situado a pocos kilómetros de esta.

Era un día hermoso a semana y media de la boda de la feliz pareja cuando llego un comer sienta al pueblo, hacia semanas que no pasaba uno por el pueblo, así que lógicamente casi todo el pueblo se acerco a comprar, y con ello los chismes y las historias empezaron a bagar, desde cosas que pasaban en otros pueblos, asta chismes de la mismísima ciudad de Camelot, todos se intercambiaban tan rápido como el carro del comerciante se vaciaba. Todo iba bien está que el comerciante les contó sobre la recompensa que ofrecía el rey Uther por la información sobre el paradero de cierto Lord dragón. La mayoría del pueblo negó haberlo visto o simplemente no dijo nada, todos conocían a Balinor era una buena persona dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda al igual que Hunith, además conocían lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser el rey Uther, así que por cobardía o lealtad nadie dijo ni una sola palabra sobre Balinor o bueno casi nadie. Simóns, une de las personas más viejas del pueblo, malhumorado con todo el mundo y sobre todo codicioso no el importaba la lealtad a la joven pareja, y o era muy valiente o muy tonto como para no tenerle miedo a la ira de Uther por esconder por tanto tiempo a uno de sus enemigos, vio una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero. Cuando el mediodía llego así hora de más sol y la mayoría de los aldeanos entraron en sus casa para evitar una insolación. Simóns o como le habían empezado a decir el viejo Simóns se hacerco al comerciante

-yo conozco a ese Balinor y se donde esta le propongo un trato, le digo donde esta y usted le dice a su rey y nos dividimos las ganancias mitad y mitad-

-y como se que no yo que no me va a vender una mentira o a otro hombre- dijo el comerciante viendo sospechosamente al viejo Simóns.

- si no le doy la información correcta usted todavía gana 100 monedas de oro y si es la información correcta usted aún gana los mismo 100, en cualquier caso usted sale recibiendo dinero- dejo Simóns seguro del Balinor que el hablaba era mismo que el rey de Camelot buscaba.

-en ese caso mañana mismo me voy de camino a Camelot para notificar al rey, tengo por seguro que esta persona es quien usted dice recibirá su parte del dinero-y con eso Simóns se fue a su casa, con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo en su cara.

Como había dicho el comerciante apenas despunto el sol y el ya estaba saliendo de regreso a Camelot tomaría dos días el viaje de ida y cuatro más para que un caballero diera crédito de que la información era baldía y se le pagará al comerciante que como hombre de palabra que era emprendió su camino de regreso a Elenor para entregar el dinero que había prometido, ese mismo día pero más tarde 5 caballeros de Camelot salieron a galope hacia el mismo pueblo para atrapar y matar al Lord Dragón .

Era el atardecer antes de la boda y todos los prepara tibios estaban hechos, mañana en la mañana llegaría Galius y la boda se celebraría un poco antes del atardecer. O eso ese era el plan asta que uno de los aldeanos, que recién salía de los campos alcanzo a ver 5 caballeros en brillante armadura con su copa rojo sangré galopando a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo, no necesitaba ver el dragón dorado bordado en las capas para saber que estos eran caballeros de Camelot. Soltó todo lo que llevaba y se dispuso a correr hacia el pueblo para advertirles a la pareja, de quienes se acercaban.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el pueblo, evitando a la gente lo más rápido que podía y gritando "lo ciento" más de una vez. Llego a la casa de Hunith que estaba al otro lado del pueblo cerca del bosque y toco desesperadamente. Asta que Hunith abrió la puerta y con dificultad dijo entre bocanada y bocanada de aire

-caballeros... De Camelot... Por el... Camino ... Sur- fue todo lo que Hunith necesitaba oír para cerrar la puerta de inmediato y dirigirse a Balinor que estaba haciendo la cena, que al verla tan alterada dejo lo que es a haciendo y se acerco a ella, ella inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él rodeando su trozo con sus brazos y se puso a llorar en su pecho, Balinor la abrazo inmediatamente y depósito un dulce beso en su frente pera luego separarla lentamente y preguntar.

-¿qué pasa, que te dijeron?- dijo con voz mortificada, nunca la había visto así, sólo aquella vez que llego una carta de Camelot diciendo que su hermano se había herido de gravedad.

-que 'shif' caballeros se acercan 'shif' por el camino sur- apenas término de decirlo cuando volvió a romper a llorar Balinor la sentó en la silla más cercana y empezó a recoger cosas aquí y allá moviéndose lo más rápido que podía y colocarlas en medio de la mesa

-¿qué 'shif' estas haciendo?- dijo entre sollozos cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo el que se supone que en día sería su marido.

-no puedo o quedarme, te estaría poniendo en peligro, a lo mejor a todo el pueblo es mejor que me vaya- al terminar de decir esto sin detenerse de acarrear cosas, Hunith se levantó de la silla y empezó ha buscar un par de bolsas de viaje y distintos suministro. Balinor al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo se detuvo por un instante y pregunto

-¿qué estas haciendo?-

-¿ no es obvio? No te vas a ir sin mi, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y no pensó dejarte ir así como así.-

-pero es peligroso, no quiero que te lastimen- ella también se detuvo lo miro y se acerco a él, le acaricio la mejilla y depósito un suave beso en la esquina izquierda de sus labios y dijo

-se que es peligroso, así como lo es contrabandear hechiceros fuera de Camelot, sólo déjame ir contigo nunca seré completamente feliz si tu estas lejos de mi- dijo esto último viéndolo a los ojos sin despegar la mano que aún estaba en la mejilla de Balinor.

-esta bien, yo tampoco sería feliz sin ti, pero te advierto, no será una vida fácil- acepto dañando un pequeño beso en los labios de ella.

- esta bien,así es más divertido, además mientras esté contigo, no necesito nada más- se separaron y siguieron guardando cosas, todo lo que consideraron de utilidad, apagaron el fuego y empacaron la cena así como carne ceca y pan, y algunas llegabas para la curación tanto como para cocinar, dos cambios de ropa, etc. Cuando salieron de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí los caballeros aún no llegaban al pueblo, corrieron al bosque, pero antes de llegar se encontraron con Roberth un buen amigo, ya todos habían visto a los caballeros así que él ya suponía lo que estaban asciendo, solo se tuvieron por un según que Balinor le dijera

-por favor intenta ganar tiempo- para luego él y Hunith reanudar su marcha hacia el bosque, antes de que se perdieran de vista en la espesura del bosque Roberth les grito "suerte".

Hunith y Balinor siguieron corriendo hacia el noreste por el máximo de tiempo que pudieron, ya entrada la noche, caminaron otro tramo y encontraron una cueva donde podían pasar la noche, no encendieron una fogata porque sería demasiado peligroso, comieron una poco de la comida que habían llevado con sigo, para luego Balinor tomar la primera vigilancia y permitir que Hunith durmiera, ya mañana se adentrarían más en el reino.

...

En el pueblo cuando llegaron los caballeros, el jefe de la aldea que ya había sido notificado de la huida de la pareja se paró en frente de los caballeros y hablo con voz autoritaria

- ¿qué quieren en este pueblo que esta fuera de su restricción, caballeros de Camelot?-el que estaba enfrente del grupo, sin lugar a dudas el líder, se bajó del caballo y se dirigió al aldeano

- venimos en busca de un hombre, Balinor es su nombre, se nos notifico que había sido visto aquí, en este pueblo- hablo con su voz grabe y autoritaria

-pues llegáis tarde el partió así un día y medio hacia el oeste de aquí - al mismo tiempo que señalaba el camino que supuestamente había tomado Balinor.

-se lo agradezco, amable aldeano, si nos permite nos retiramos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - y montando de nuevo su caballo salieron a todo galope hacia el este sin esperar a que nadie dijera una palabra.

Los aldeanos todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado por la partida de los caballeros y poco a poco regresaron a sus casas, rezando a todos los dioses que conocían para que Balinor y Hunith estuvieran bien y a salvó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo...**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Uno no puede saber que esta a salvó asta que te sientes en paz, asta que te detienes a respirar y no sientes que te siguen, asta que sientes que ya no te debes de esconder, que los desconocidos son sólo desconocidos y no futuros problemas. Cuando sientes todos esto y un poco más sabes que estas a salvó. Balinor y Hunith tenían ya varias semanas de a ver escapado de Ealdor y ahora estaban en medio del reino de Essetir escondidos en un bosque serca de una aldea a sólo unas horas a pie, donde conseguían suministros.

Habían encontrado una cueva la cual tenía un pequeño riachuelo que corría a un lado, con un poco de magia e ingenio por parte de Blinor había conseguido que fuera más confortable el interior, mientras Hunith había plantado un pequeño huerto al lado de esta para conseguir las verduras que no creían solas en el bosque.

Otoño

Dicen que otoño es la estación de los grandes cambios, y para esta pareja fue cierto de más de una forma.

A principios de otoño se habían conocido ase un año, a principios de otoño tuvieron que escapar del lugar que consideraban su hogar, también a principios encontraron otro lugar para vivir juntos y ser felices. A mediados de la estación se enteraron que iban a ser padres, al mismo tiempo se casaron. A finales Balinor se acostumbró a la idea de que sería padre, al mismo tiempo que se acostumbro a que su mujer sería una embarazada muy exigente, también fue a finales de otoño que se enteraron que vivían en las cercanías de un pueblo druida.

Invierno

Fue el segundo invierno que pasaban juntos, y el primero de muchos que pasarían en su nuevo hogar en medio del bosque. También fue el primer invierno que pasaron cerca de los druidas, en este tiempo Hunith aprendió más sobre las plantas del lugar gracias a los druidas y uno que otro hechizo que era capas de llevar a cabo, también ayudo tanto al pueblo como al campamento con sus conocimientos sobre la curación.

Balinor ayudaba aquí y allá con sus conocimientos tanto mágicos como de carpintería, si bien no eran muy extensos servían bien para ganar una moneda o dos o algo de comida para su familia en crecimiento.

Fue una invierno un poco complicado, ya que grandes tormentas de nieve podían aparecer prácticamente de la nada.

Fue a finales de invierno cerca de los deshielos cuando se dieron cuenta de ciertas cosas sobre el niño que Hunith lleva dentro. La primera de ellas era que el niño muy activo, la segunda que aún sin haber nacido el niño ya era capas de hacer magia.

Este último echo se descubrió en un día de invierno de la siguiente forma...

Hunith se había despertado como siempre, después de su maridó el cual ya estaba de nuevo tallando pequeños trozos de madera para convertirlos en pequeños juguetes, para su pequeño hijo, gran parte del invierno había estado haciendo lo mismo. Se saludaron con un tierno beso y luego ella se sentó a desayunar, el tiempo paso como normalmente pasaría, yendo de aquí allá asiendo las tareas del hogar que pudiera hacer, ya que su barriga empezaba a estorbarle, preparando la comida y tejiendo para su bebé.

Todo la normalidad del día se acabo al atardecer, Hunith había salido para recoger agua al riachuelo, pero por la fina capa de nieve que había por todos el lugar no pudo ver el borde de la tierra donde empezaba el hielo que finamente cubría el riachuelo y había resbalado, cerró los ojos soltó un pequeño grito y estiro los brazos esperando el frío del agua picando su piel, pero pasó un segundo, luego dos y tres y no paso nada más que alguien saliendo de la cueva. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y descubrió que estaba a unos centímetros del agua completamente suspendida en el aire sin caer, Balinor se acerco que la trajo hacia sí para luego dejarse caer en la nieve con ella en sus brazos

-¿que paso?- pregunto con preocupación

-no lo se un momento todo estaba bien al siguiente taba cayendo y luego, ya no, estaba flotando a sentí metros del agua como si el mismo viento me hubiera estado cargando- dijo una desconcertada Hunith, inmediatamente Balinor izó que Hunith entrara a la casa y se fue a buscar la ayuda druida para intentar entender que había pasado.

Regreso unas horas después con Iseldir con sigo el cual inmediatamente empezó ha revisar a Hunith, tanto su achura mágica, la cual había aumentado, como físicamente, para luego empezar ah hacer preguntas como ¿te había pasado algo parecido antes? O ¿qué sentisteis cuando ocurrió? Al final la única explicación que pudieron conseguir fue que lo más probable fuera que el bebé que llevaba dentro de ella era el causante de la magia, que al centre el peligro que corría tanto ella como él instintivamente lo impidió.

Iseldir se fue ya después de que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, negándose a quedar, diciendo que no quería incomodar a la pareja, de ese incidente siguieron otros a mayor o menor medida, cuando Hunith estaba en un ligero peligro o cuando el bebé se movía mucho, después de una semanas la futura familia se acostumbró a estos insólitos estallidos de magia .

Primavera

La primavera llego lenta y hermosamente, trayendo más cambios a la familia, Hunith cada ves estaba más cansada y Balinor más ansioso, había video usando casa de resfriados en el pueblo que Hunith había ayudado a curar pero aún así se habían perdido la vida de unos de los ancianos. Cada ves recibían más ayuda de los druidas y casi cada ves que se topaban a uno estos miraban a Hunith con los ojos brillantes como si todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Ha medidos de estación Balinor cansado de las meradas que eran dirigidas a su mujer fue a hablar con Iseldir para pedir una explicación, lo que recibió no era lo que esperaba, le contaron la profecía de Emrys y el único y futuro rey, de lo que harían juntos y el gran alcance de su magia y que estaban casi seguros que Emrys era el niño que su esposa y él estaban esperando. Esa noche Balinor llega a su casa y le contó todo lo que le dijeron los druidas esa tarde. Hunith no sabía sí reír o llorar o que hacer, nunca se imagino que alguien ya estuviera planeando el futuro de su hijo aún por nacer. Todo esa noche y parte de la siguientes dos semanas ambos futuros padres estuvieron dándole vueltas a la información que habían adquirido y poco a poco lo aceptaron, pero lo más importante de esta estación sucedió antes de la llegada del verano y el final de la primavera... El nacimiento de un pequeño niño con un gran destino, su nombre... Merlin.

Merlin nació en un tranquilo día de primavera, cuando las aves cataban, las nubes eran escasas en el cielo y una ligera brisa recorría los bosques, en fin un día hermoso y perfecto. Todo había ido normar en el día , Hunith y Balinor habían decidido pasar su tiempo fuera de la cueva viendo las aves y recogiendo llevas necesarias para la cosina y la curación, todo iba bien hasta llegada la tarde cuando Hunith sintió un dolor en el vientre bajó y le indicó a Balinor que buscará a la matrona, con decir que le indicó quiero decir que le grito que si no iba a buscar a la matrona ahora mismos que le arrancaría los ojos con las manos , no hay que decir que Balinor salió corriendo a la aldea dejando a Hunith que lentamente entró al lugar que ellos llamaban hogar. Balinor llego un tiempo después, con la matrona del pueblo, una mujer de unos treinta tantos años casi pisando los cuarenta con el pelo claro lo mismo que su cara y sus ojos con una cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y una mirada un tanto severa, al mismo tiempo que una de las curanderas druidas, una chica joven y pelirroja con una cara llena de pecas unos ojos oscuros como el carbón, se acercaba a la cueva, entre las dos mujeres sacaron a Balinor de la casa a gritos y empujones para que las dejara trabajar,pasaron las horas y justo cuando el sol dejaba ver su último rayó el llanto de un bebé recién nacido llego a los oídos de Balinor que pronto corrió a la entrada de la cueva donde la chica druida iba saliendo se detuvo a su lado y esta le dijo

- felicidades, un niño- le sonrió con mucha alegría y continuo -si me permite iré a el campamento a dar las buenas noticias- con eso inclino ligeramente la cabeza y siguió su camino dejando a Balinor paras apegaría su camino hacia dentro para buscar a su mujer y a su hijo.

Ahí en la cama que el mismo había echo hace tiempo están su mujer cargando aún pequeño bultito de mantas, el se acerco lentamente ignorando a la matrona asta quedar justo alado de la cama se incómodas carpa quedar a la misma altura que Hunith quien lo miro y le sonrió para luego enseñarle poco a poco al bebé que tía en sus brazos, tenía la piel blanca poco la luna, unos mechoncitos de pelo se podían ver a través de su manta, una nariz pequeña y unas orejas un poco grandes para su cabeza, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando ha río los ojos por primera vez eran como si fueran de oro fundido, parpadeo y poco a poco empezaron a pintarse de azul primero de la parte más cerca de la pupila hacia el estertor, ambos padres se miraron y luego sonrieron cuando oyeron la primera risa de su bebé.

-¿como lo vamos a llamar?, necesita un nombre propio, para los amigos y la familia- pregunto Hunith con un hilo de voz, en eso en la entrada de la cueva se detuvo un ave, un merlin.

Balinor vio al ave para luego ver al bebé y por último a su mujer -¿Merlin?-

-Merlin- dijo Hunith con una sonrisa mirando a su nuevo bebé

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A partir de aquí empieza toda la infancia de Merlin, acepto sugerencias sobre que quieren que le pase al pequeño Merlin .


End file.
